A true boyfriend would
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin tries many ways to prove to Brittany how he is the perfect  boyfriend...or at least, he TRIES to prove to her. *CGI universe. AxB Oneshot


**Okay, so I LOVED writing this one! Consider this a late Valentines Day gift from me, to all my readers :) It was so fun playing around with Alvin and Brittany's CGI personalities, and putting it into this oneshot. I mean, they're just the most perfect couple! **

**This oneshot is set in the CGI universe, and is told in Alvin's point of view. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Follow her when she walks away from you, mad<strong>_

"Alvin, you are such a jerk." Brittany fired at me. I looked into her eyes, and saw tiny droplets of tears forming around her eyes.

I just stood there, confused. "What did I do?" I asked slowly.

"Don't be stupid." She said. "You know damn well what you did."

But honestly, I didn't. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Brittany does have a tendency to get mad at me for no apparent reason. "Britt, what did I do?"

She just looked at me and rolls her eyes. "Unbelievable." She said, before turning around on her heel to walk away.

I didn't want to start another fight with her, so I followed her. I kept on asking what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer me. Until I got to the point where I started to annoy her, until she finally told me. I sighed. Apparently, it was _my_ fault to why she didn't get the spot as head cheerleader because, quote, '_You were so distracting during tryouts! I mean, would it kill you to not say my name out loud, and just watch me from the bleachers without saying a single word?_'

But whatever. Co-captain isn't that bad, right? And I mean, come on! She's a 7 inch tall chipmunk! Does she really need cheerleading? But whatever, at least she didn't murder me - yet.

_**Kiss her when she stares at your lips**_

I saw Brittany standing at her locker, so I decided to have fun by sneaking up behind her. I crept up behind her, slowly making my way behind her back, until -

"Nice try, Alvin." She said, still looking at her reflection in the tiny pink mirror she kept inside her locker.

I straightened up and frowned. "How'd you know it was me?"

She turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure I would know when my boyfriend is trying to scare me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's too bad. I was about to kiss you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" She said, leaning in towards me. She stared at my lips for a few seconds before saying, "Well _my _lips are something you have to earn."

I rolled my eyes once again, but smiled. "Come here." I said, before pulling her close to me, and giving her a soft sweet kiss.

**_Never let go of her, even if she IS hitting or pushing you_**

We were backstage, finishing up our concert rehearsal for next week's charity benefit concert. Everything went perfectly fine, until Brittany screwed everything up. I mean, everything was going the way it should be, until she messed the whole thing up! But of course, she blamed it all on me, even though we both know that it was all her fault.

"God, Alvin. You. Always. Ruin. Everything." She scowled, hitting me across the arm as she said each word.

"Me? You're the one who fell off stage!" I fought back. Then I grabbed my arm. "And would you quit hitting me?"

"You were the one who bumped into me!" She said. "You bumped into me like THIS!" She exclaimed, before demonstrating how I supposedly 'bumped' into her. She knocked into me, making me stumble backwards. But I didn't fall over.

Alvin Seville _never _falls over.

I groaned in frustration before getting a hold on her arm. I knew Brittany well, and if I wanted to settle this, the only way to do so is to go her way, despite how much it kills me inside. I looked into her blue eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" I said, before wrapping my arms around her waist. "Forgive me?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she seemed to relax after a few seconds. "Hmm, nope." She said, giving me a small smile.

_**Kiss her and tell her you love her when she starts cussing**_

I was in the front yard, helping Eleanor with her soccer skills. Dave got us a mini chipmunk sized soccer ball, and I agreed to help Eleanor out. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy, but hey. Anything to get out of the house, and away from Brittany for a while was well worth it. After about 30 minutes, Eleanor and I decided to take a break.

"Whoo. Well that was fun." Said Eleanor, sitting on the grass.

I sat across from her and nodded. "Yeah, that was quite a workout. You're actually getting pretty good."

"Thanks." She said.

But before anything else, we heard the front door open and saw Brittany marching towards us. Eleanor and I looked at each other, and sighed. We both knew what was gonna happen next. Eleanor gave me the 'You're dead' look, and I groaned to myself.

"Jealous girlfriend, coming this way." Mumbled Eleanor.

I shot Eleanor a bad look. When I saw a shadow dawn over me, I looked up and saw Brittany standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey Britt." I greeted her.

She glared at Eleanor, then at me. "A word, please?" She asked bitterly.

I sighed, got up and followed a fuming Brittany back into the house. Once we were alone, I instantly said, "Britt, there's nothing going on between me and Eleanor. I was just helping her with PE, that's all. I thought you knew that."

"Well it looks like you and my sister are way closer than I had thought." She fired.

I rolled my eyes. "Brittany, come on."

"You're so damn full of yourself. Sometimes I just want to frickin' hit you across your stupid face. Why can't you take it into considertion that I'm your girlfriend?" She fired.

I sighed and stepped towards her. I put my hands on her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Once I pulled away, she seemed to have toned down, but her eyes were still piercing into mine. "Brittany, I've said this a trillion times, I love you and only you. I would never date another girl, because I have you. And especially not your sisters. They're just my friends, okay? So for the LAST time, Britt, I love _you_."

_**Ask her what's wrong when she's quiet**_

"Brittany?" I called, as I got on all fours, and ran around the house, trying to find her. I ran into the living room, and sighed in relief when I found her sitting on the couch by herself. I ran up beside her and sat next to her. "Hey, what are you doing here alone?"

She sighed and shrugged.

I looked into her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

I sighed and used my finger to tilt her chin up so she could be looking at me. "I think I would know if my girlfriend is upset."

Brittany sighed again.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

Brittany closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. She took a deep breath, then said, "Alvin, do you think I'm pretty?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "You've _got _to be kidding me..."

_**Give all your attention to her when she ignores you**_

I walked into the cafeteria, literally starving to death, when I saw Brittany, sitting on one of the cafeteria tables in the courtyard, chatting with one of her human friends, Quinn. I decided to just let her be with her friends for now, but what really surprised me was when I saw her face. Brittany looked upset. I groaned to myself, knowing that it was probably something to do with me. I mean, isn't it always? I got on my paws, and scampered up to where Brittany and Quinn sat. When I made the final 'thud', landing right beside my girlfriend, she looked up, and once she saw me, she turned away.

"Hello, ladies." I said slyly.

"Hey Alvin." Said Quinn.

"Hi." I said. I looked at Quinn, and pointed to Brittany, mouthing the words 'Is she okay?'

Quinn seemed to understand half of my messege, because she pretended to look at the clock on the wall (There was no clock), and said, "Well, I'm late for...class. I'll see you guys later. Bye Brittany." She said, and she stalked off.

I stood in front of Brittany. "Babe, what's wrong now?" I asked, trying my best to hide the annoyance in my voice.

Brittany just sighed deeply, clearly annoyed herself.

I sighed in frustration. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but sometimes, I feel like drowning myself whenever Brittany acted like this. She gets mad at me, and whenever I try to make things better, she never tells me. "Fine, whatever. Be that way. But if you need someone to talk to, you know that I'm your guy." I said, pointing both of my thumbs at myself.

I saw Brittany crack a tiny smile. She sighed once more then looked at me. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry for overreacting. But it's..." She sighed again. "You've been hanging out with all your friends lately, and hardly any time with me."

I sighed deeply. Was she being serious? I sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. "Britt, look. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn't even know. But you know that you're the most important thing in my life. I give you all my attention, don't I? Can't you see how much I love you? So don't think that I'm ignoring you, because I'm not."

Brittany smiled and sighed. "Okay. I believe you."

I sighed deeply to myself. Thank God that's out of the way...

_**Pull her back when she pulls away**_

Brittany giggled as I planted another quick kiss on her lips. We were both in the bedroom while Dave was out for a meeting, and while our siblings were in the living room. I smiled as I felt her push me onto my back before crawling on top of me. I rolled us around on the bed so I could be the one hovering over her. I kissed her again, deeply and passionately, knowing that she enjoyed it as much as I do.

She pulled away from the kiss and laughed. "Not now." She whispered.

"And why not?" I teased.

She smiled. "I don't wanna get caught." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "And who's gonna catch us?"

She just rolled her eyes in return. "Seriously, Alvin. I don't want to get in trouble." She said, before rolling out from underneath me.

I smiled maliciously to myself before getting a grasp on her arm again, and pulling her back down on the bed. I pinned her arms over her head and smirked. "You're not getting away that fast."

She smiled with an equal amount of lust. She said nothing more before pulling her arms out of my grasp, pulling the collar of my hoodie so that our faces were near each others, and kissed me again.

_**Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**_

Since I didn't succeed in scaring her the first time, I took this chance to try again. I found Brittany walking down the hallways, probably heading to her next class. I got on all fours, dashed towards her, and the moment I was within a few centimetres of her, I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

She shrieked before turning around. She rolled her eyes when she saw me. "Alvin!"

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"No." She scoffed. "But are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, not really..." I joked, failing at keeping my amusement to myself.

"Jerk." She sneered. "You know that nothing can ever scare me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nothing, huh?"

"Nothing. Not even you, Alvin." She said.

"Really." I said, full of doubt.

"Yup. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to class." She said.

I shrugged. But before she could walk away, I looked past her shoulder and exclaimed, "Whoa. Is that girl wearing the same skirt as you?"

"WHAT?" Brittany exploded as she turned around.

I began to laugh. She turned back around and glared at me through murderous eyes. "Right. _Nothing _scares you, Britt." I said.

She took a few steps until we were face to face. She glared at me then said, "You are _so _dead once we get home, Seville."

The bell rung, and Brittany spun around, and marched through the hallways without saying another word to me, nor turn around to look at me. I gulped, knowing that I made a mistake. Getting between Brittany and her love for fashion is probably the last thing you wanna do.

_**Tilt her head up and kiss her when she lays her head on your shoulder**_

Brittany yawned, and looked over at the clock, while I did the same. It was 11PM. It was a Saturday night, and Dave was out for dinner with some friends, leaving Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany and I alone. We decided to watch a movie, but we've been watching movies for 3 hours now, we were all getting tired.

Brittany leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and said, "You getting sleepy, Britt?"

She yawned again. "A little." She said before looking up at me. "Can I get a goodnight kiss?"

And of course, I would never turn that offer down. I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. I felt her lips curve up into a smile as she kissed me, but before anything else could happen, we heard gagging noises coming from our siblings. Brittany and I pulled away to look into the direction the gagging sounds came from.

Theodore and Eleanor sat there, looking disturbed while Jeanette sighed. Simon looked at us, annoyed. "Not in front of us, please." He groaned.

_**Let her keep your favorite hat - no matter how hard it kills you on the inside.**_

I walked out of the kitchen, when I heard a series of laughs coming from down the hall. I raised my eyebrows as I began to follow the source of noise, only to be led to the bedroom the 6 of us shared. I pressed my ear against the door and listened hard.

"I'm Alvin Seville. I think I'm _soooooooo_ cool! I have the looks, the talent, but unfortunately, I'm missing the brains." I heard Brittany's voice say behind the door.

I growled under my breath as I pushed the door open. There, sitting on the bottom bunk of The Chipettes' triple bunk bed sat Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor. They were all hysterically laughing. And on the ground in front of them was Brittany, who - to my absolute horror - was wearing my favourite red cap on her head. When they heard the door swing open, the 5 of them turned my way. And once they saw me, they gasped.

I walked in, never taking my eyes off of Brittany, who quickly snatched the cap off her head and hid it behind her back. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

I turned to the rest of them and glared through narrowed eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It's not like she was mocking you or anything!" Theodore said.

Jeanette looked at Theodore and sighed before rolling her eyes. Simon and Eleanor just smacked their foreheads.

I looked back at Brittany. "Mocking me, huh?"

My brothers, Jeanette and Eleanor knew it was their cue to go before I got really pissed off. Jeanette pushed Eleanor off the bed as the 4 of them scampered out the door. Once they were gone, I turned around to look at my girlfriend, who looked guilty, yet amused at the same time.

I eyed my hat in her hands. "If there is one rule in this house, Britt, it's to NEVER touch my cap."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Come on, Alvin. Stop being so uptight! You're the fun one, remember?"

I rolled my eyes back. "Well, _you _sure aren't acting like the 'pretty one'." I snapped back, referring to that little name deal we had when we got shipwrecked on that island last year.

She gave me an evil look as she put the cap back on her head. She walked over to me and smiled sweetly. "Am I the pretty one now?" She asked, pointing to her head?

I looked at the cap on her head, then groaned. I looked back into her eyes, hating myself for surrendering so quickly. But she just had her ways of knowing my weaknesses. But whenever she acted sweet, I gave up. I sighed, turned on my heel, and walked away, frustrated.

I heard her laugh before saying, "Thought so."

**_Stay with her when she's sick_**

For the first time in a long time, it was a quiet and peaceful day in our household. Why? Well Brittany was sick in bed with the flu. Okay, I know I shouldn't be happy that my girlfriend is ill, but can you blame me? I finally get one day of freedom, without all the arguing and everything! And I'm pretty sure Dave, my brothers, Jeanette and Eleanor are relieved as much as me.

I walked into the living room, wanting to play video games until Jeanette called my name. I turned around and saw her walking towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Someone wants you." She said, motioning to the bedroom door.

I groaned. "NO! What does she want now?"

"She says she wants company." Said Jeanette.

"Then why can't you or Eleanor do it? You're her sisters!" I complained.

Jeanette rolled her eyes before pushing me to the door. "No wonder she complains that you suck at relationships." Jeanette said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the room. I pounced up the triple bunk bed until I got to the very top. I saw a small clump under the pink blanket, breathing ever so slowly. I sighed to myself before walking over to her. I sat down beside her body, and touched her arm.

"Britt? You awake?" I asked.

She slowly opened up her eyes, and turned towards me. Man, she looked pale. Once she saw me, she rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. "It's about time you're here."

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore her attitude. "Well it seems like you're getting better." I muttered sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes again before cuddling up to me, much to my surprise. "Just stay with me."

I cursed in my head. Well, there goes my plans for today. I sighed as I put my paw to her forehead. Wow, she was burning hot - literally. "Brittany, your temperature's rising. Should I get Dave?"

She shook her head again. "No, it's fine. Just stay with me, please?"

I sighed once more, and waited a few long seconds before speaking up again. Honestly, I didn't want to be stuck in here the whole day, watching my girlfriend sleep. But did I really have a choice? "Er, I-"

But I stopped talking when I heard soft and gentle breathing coming from the Chipette that was cuddled up beside me. I looked down, and realized that she was asleep. I lightly groaned in frustration to myself, but eventually gave up. Because I love her, I gave in. Because I love her, I let her sleep beside me for the night.

But because I love her, and because I let her sleep beside me while she was sick, she woke up the next morning, feeling perfectly fine and back to her normal self. And guess who caught her flu the next day?

Yeah. _Me_.

_**Watch her favorite movie, even if you think it's stupid.**_

Brittany gasped as she pulled out a DVD from the shelf Dave keeps beside the TV. "Let's watch this one, please?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Notebook." She answered, smiling at me.

I sat up and shook my head. "No. No, no, no. Britt, you aren't going to make me watch that!"

"Why not?" She fired.

"Because!" I snapped.

"Because why?" She fought back. "Tonight is MY movie night choice! Last week was yours. And let me tell you, Jurassic Park was not entertaining. So give me one reason to why we shouldn't watch a movie I want to watch!"

I groaned to myself, then said, "Because romance movies suck!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh. And _you're _such an expert at romance, huh?" She sneered.

I froze. Did she seriously just say that? Psh. She doesn't know what she's saying. _Of course _I'm an expert at romance. I am the love doctor, aren't I? And what could be the reason to why millions of girls around the world would love to date me, other than because I am a romancer? Whatever. I'll show her. I'll prove Brittany wrong.

I grinned down at her from the couch, then sighed. "Fine. We'll watch it, _only _because I'm gonna prove you wrong."

Brittany laughed dryly. "Oh, and how are we gonna determine that? Because I'm the only one who can."

I swore in my head, realizing that she was right. But I just rolled my eyes. "Just play it."

She laughed to herself before popping the DVD into the player, then pounced up on the couch beside me. She sighed as she playfully hit the side of my head with her tail. "Just to give you the heads up, I'm probably gonna cry, so you better shut your mouth if I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Britt."

And let me tell you, she did cry. I don't know why, mainly because I was staring out the window the whole time. But Brittany was too indulged in the movie to even notice. I was counting the minutes until the movie ended, and once it did, I felt like I could finally breathe again. I looked at Brittany, trying so hard not to insult her. Her face was dry of tears, but I could tell that she was still overly emotional, as usual.

"That was so romantic." She sighed.

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, or herself. I wasn't even sure what to say about it! So to avoid further conversation, I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah, um, well, I'm gonna go to bed now. 'Night Britt."

She didn't seem to hear me. She sighed to herself again. "Why can't I have a boyfriend like that?" She whispered to herself.

I just stood here, with a blank expression on my face as I stared at her.

Brittany suddenly turned back to me, as if she forgot I was here the whole time, suddenly acknowledging the fact that I'm in the same room. She smiled innocently and said, "No offence."

"None taken." I muttered under my breath.

_**Run out to catch her in the pouring rain, and kiss her.**_

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"Brittany, for the billionth time, it was nothing!" I fought back.

She glared at me hard in the face before turning away. "WE ARE THROUGH!" She exclaimed before getting on her paws, and running out the door.

I groaned in frustration to myself. I felt the need to punch something. But before I even had a chance to break something out of anger, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor came in. They obviously heard me and Brittany fighting, because I could see it in all of their eyes that they were assuming that it was my fault.

"What did you do now, Alvin?" Simon groaned.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"I think our sister's business is our business too." Said Eleanor.

I slightly rolled my eyes. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something." Said Jeanette.

"What did you do, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

I groaned again, inhaling deep through my nose. "Brittany's just being sensitive over nothing again."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor continued to stare at me, expecting a more decent answer. I sighed. I knew it was no big deal. But Brittany - as usual - made it into a big deal! I decided to just tell them to prove that once again, I did nothing.

"Remember how we were signing autographs last night after the concert?" I asked, and they nodded. "Well, a fan - who is a _human_, that I don't even know, or remember her face at this point - gave me a quick kiss on the head! That's it! I mean, it's normal for fans to do that, isn't it? I'm a rockstar! Of course all the ladies want a piece for me!"

I saw Theodore roll his eyes while Eleanor and Jeanette sighed. Simon spoke up and said, "Alvin, if you're really committed to your relationship with Brittany, then you shouldn't do things like that!"

I gaped at my brother. "Oh, so it's _my _fault?"

"I didn't say it was your fault. But I'm just saying, that if you don't want to upset her, you shouldn't flirt with people in front of her - especially with our fans." Said Simon.

"It wasn't even flirting!" I complained.

Eleanor sighed without a word, and pushed me towards the door. "Just talk to her, Alvin."

"Fine." I sighed, before walking out the door.

The moment I walked out and stood on the porch, I saw that it was raining. Not even raining, it was literally pouring. But that didn't really matter to me now. It only took me about 3 seconds before I saw a distant pink blur under the tree in our back yard. Despite the weather, I got on all fours, and ran towards her, automatically getting soaking wet.

"Britt!" I said, finally reaching her. I got under the tree, and shook the water off my fur.

She looked at me, and looked away. Like me, her fur was damp, mixed in with the wet tears that stained her cheeks.

I walked closer to her and sat beside her. "Brittany...talk to me."

"Go away." She said.

I sat right next to her, and wrapped my tail around her waist to pull her closer to me. She automatically pulled away, but I still got a hold on her. "Wanna talk?"

She scoffed.

"Fine. Then just listen." I said.

She turned away stubbornly.

I took a deep sigh before saying, "It's my fault, alright? I admit it. I was being a jerk for flirting with one of our fans last night after the concert. But it wasn't even flirting. But if it makes you happy, I admit that I was being a total loser. There, I said it. Happy?" I asked.

She turned to me. "It takes more than that to get me to forgive you." She sneered.

"Well what do you expect me to say?" I asked, suddenly feeling impatient.

"An apology won't kill you, would it?" She asked, still clearly mad at me.

"But I did nothing wrong! Why should I be the one to apologize?" I asked.

She looked at me, hurt, before getting out of my hold. And that's when it hit me, that she was right. I _do _suck at being a boyfriend to her. I watched as she stood up, and as she walked out from under the tree, and out into the pouring ran again.

"Britt..." I muttered to myself before getting up, and following her lead. "Brittany!"

She stopped walking, but didn't turn to me.

I caught up with her, and stopped as well. We were both soaking wet, as if we just got out of a really cold shower. I turned her around and put my hands on her shoulder.

"I'm _sorry_, okay?" I said, then sighed and looked down. I allowed a few seconds to pass before looking back into her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Britt."

She said nothing.

"You're right about me being a total jerk when it comes to our relationship. And I'm sorry if I ever treated you badly. You deserve nothing but the best, but I've been the idiot who hasn't been giving you that. But I really want to change. I want to be the best guy for you." I sighed. "So, am I forgiven?"

"No." She said.

"Britt!" I groaned.

I saw her crack a small smile.

"Please?" I asked.

She smiled again. "Well..."

When I realized that she was just playing along now, and that she didn't seem to upset with me anymore, I wrapped my arms around her. Despite the fact that we were soaking wet from the rain, she was still warm and soft in my arms.

She looked up at me, and I leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. "Fine. I'll forgive you, _only_ because you went through all that trouble just to admit that you were a jerk."

I laughed gently. "Thanks, Britt."

She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Once I pulled away, I looked at her and said, "Should we go inside? It _is _raining, after all."

She gave me a look of taunt. "Not until you give me another kiss."

I laughed again before leaning in and giving her a long and passionate kiss. But we eventually pulled away when we heard a loud crash of thunder above us. We both looked at the sky, then back at each other.

"Let's continue this inside." She said.

I just laughed before taking her hand in mine to lead the both of us back into the house. But before we walked in, I stopped her and said, "Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

I just stood there as the smile disappeared from my face.

Brittany laughed again before walking up to me. She gave me another kiss on the lips and said, "I love you too."

**...**

Am I the perfect boyfriend? I mean, I love Brittany more than anything - more than I love myself. She means everything to me, really. I would do anything for her, and I am a trillion percent sure that she will be the one for me until the very end. We're still young, after all. We still have our future to look forward to. But in the mean time, Brittany will always be my top priority.

Yeah, I guess you can say that I'm the perfect boyfriend. Man, is there anything I can't do?

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww that was fun to write ^_^ <strong>

**Since I've been writing a lot of dark/angsty fanfics lately, I decided to write this lovey dovey one! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review! I'd love to read your reviews about this one! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
